1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording system for managing defects in optical storage media, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for compulsorily recording data in a defective area of an optical disc, thereby enabling optical disc compatibility with various disc driving apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, information storage media, such as compact discs (CDs) and rewritable CDs (CD-RW), on which high-pitched digital audio data can be recorded, are being used.
In response to this increase, optical disc driving apparatuses such as CD-RW drives have been developed to reproduce data written to a CD or to write an external signal to a CD-RW. With CD-RW drives, a user can selectively record his/her favorite audio music or programs to a CD-RW.
An optical disc drive capable of driving CD-RWs, operates in response to data and instructions from a host and writes the data to a CD-RW using Eight-to-Fourteen Modulation (EFM). Also, wobble signals containing time information and recording laser power setting information are recorded on the CD-RW. Therefore, a CD-RW drive is required to record data on the CD-RW in synchronization with the wobble signals recorded on the CD-RW.
A method of recording data using such a conventional optical disc driving apparatus capable of driving a CD-RW will now briefly described.
First, a write start address is detected to record data on a CD-RW. Then, when stable servo control signals are generated during the detection of the write start address, the data is recorded at the detected write start address of the CD-RW. However, if the write start address is not detected or the servo control signals are unstable, the recording area is regarded as having a defect and a replacement address is determined. Thereafter, the data is recorded at the replacement address.
The conventional optical disc driving apparatus can perform a stable recording operation when data is recorded at a desired address of a CD-RW at least once. This is possible because signals necessary for servo controls are recorded on the CD-RW. However, it is difficult to read data from a CD-RW having an area with a defect, using different types of optical disc driving apparatuses other than the CD-RW drive.
If it is assumed that a CD-RW has addresses n−a through n−1 where recording is complete, addresses n through n+a where recording is unsuccessfully performed, and addresses n+a+1, . . . , where recording is complete, as shown in FIG. 1, then to reproduce data from the CD-RW, an optical disc driving apparatus detects preceding addresses to read data from the addresses n+a+1, . . . . In this case, since a DVD-ROM drive and a CD-ROM drive cannot read wobble signals recorded on the CD-RW, they cannot detect an area from the addresses n through n+a and further cannot read data recorded at the address n+a+1.